Secreto a voces
by Mell Dragneel Knox
Summary: Frente a los demás, debemos disimular y aparentar que me odias y que yo te tolero. En la oscuridad, ajenos a los ojos de los demás, podemos disfrutar de nuestro deseo prohibido… —Tal vez ellos sospechan. / —En realidad puede que ya lo sepan.
1. La Familia Heartfilia

**Qué tal?! Bueno, primero debo disculparme porque no he actualizado mi otra historia de Fairy tail "Y los violines dejaron de tocar" quedando solo en el prólogo, pero esto se debió a que me vi forzada a desaparecer un tiempo de Fanfiction, prometo que la actualizare pronto y bueno, por ahora traigo una nueva historia para este fandom, de la cual espero que le den una oportunidad y que sea de su agrado. Realmente no iba a subirla hasta que no actualizara la otra, pero no me resistí ya que durante estas vacaciones y estar fuera de mi casa despertó a mi musa con nuevas ideas para fics para esta pareja *o***

**DISCLAIMER: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

* * *

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1: La familia Heartfilia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermosa, así era como se escuchaba la melodía de la Quinta sinfonía de Beethoven en el piano. Aquellos largos y finos dedos se movían con elegancia y destreza incomparable. Que insignificante se sentía al ver talento tan envidiable en su hermana mayor, era de esperarse que los presentes alabaran y miraran maravillados a Michelle, hija mayor de los Heartfilia, mientras que Lucy la menor, no podía aspirar más que a recibir elogios por tener la suerte de tener una hermana como ella… Michelle, siempre Michelle… Aquella que siempre tendrá la atención, el reconocimiento, la admiración y adoración de todos por ser la chica brillante, elegante, amable, simpática y adorable, aquella que siempre cumplirá las expectativas al pie de la letra de su padre y también de los demás.

— ¡Oh, Michelle! Me siento tan orgullosa de ti, mi querida alumna —ahí estaba la instructora de piano pavoneándose como siempre frente a los invitados, sintiéndose grande por tener el honor de instruir a tan maravillosa chica. Lucy solo rodo los ojos y cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse para salir de allí, notó que dos mujeres se le acercaban y por supuesto sintió la necesidad de salir huyendo, no quería que ese par de hienas la molestaran, las conocía muy bien, ya que, ellas eran las que la molestaban siempre en todas las reuniones que asistían a su casa con preguntas burlonas. Margaret y Sophie, dos mujeres que siempre buscaban mitigar en la vida de los demás, un par de mujeres chismosas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer y que disfrutaban buscar una víctima que pudieran usar como comidilla.

—Lucy querida, ¿qué haces en ese rincón tan sola? —Sophie la miro fingiendo desconcierto, a lo que Margaret tomó la mano de la pequeña Lucy y la llevó hasta una silla más cercana a todas las demás.

—No está bien que estés tan sola, queridita —inquirió con aire preocupado Margaret.

—En realidad yo tengo algo importante que hacer —en realidad, ella solo quería salir de allí, de aquel ambiente que la sofocaba y le recordaba hasta taladrarle la cabeza que siempre sería reconocida por ser hermana de la perfecta Michelle, que nunca sería reconocida por otra cosa que no fuera eso.

—Pero queridita, ¿qué podría ser más importante que estar en la despedida de tu hermana? Recuerda que mañana viaja a Alemania y no la veraz durante un buen tiempo —Lucy maldijo la necedad de aquella mujer. ¿Por qué no buscaban a otra víctima que molestar? Imploró por una atolondrada que viniera vestida de forma indebida, por alguien que en esos momentos cometiera una tontería, que alguien se las quitara de encima, pero ¿quién querría la compañía de esas dos? Todo aquel que las conociera sabía a qué atenerse, así que lo mejor era pasar desapercibido ante sus ojos.

La niña se dejo caer en el asiento con fastidio y apretando con los puños el odioso vestido azul pastel que la habían obligado a usar. A su parecer era realmente horrendo y aunque ella aun tenía 11 años, ese vestido no iba acorde a su edad, parecía de los que usaban las muñecas de porcelana tan extravagantes, en cambio Michelle, llevaba un bonito traje de falda, blusa y saco que la hacían parecer toda una profesionista a pesar de solo poseer 15 años. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a ella? Para colmo no había con quien platicar, las personas a su alrededor eran mayores de edad y a ella no le habían permitido invitar a ninguno de sus amigos de su clase porque su hermana no considero apropiado que unos mocosos -como decía ella- anduvieran correteando en su fiesta de despedida y por supuesto su padre le había permitido a ella invitar a todas sus amistades; por una parte era lógico porque era su fiesta, pero por lo menos debieron ser conscientes que ella desencajaría al ser la única niña en aquella estúpida fiesta.

— ¿Sabes, linda? Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre, no cabe duda que te pareces tanto a Layla —la pequeña salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar aquellas palabras de Margaret y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ciertamente ya se lo habían dicho, pero que está vez hablaran de ella y no de su hermana, fue muy agradable para ella, además de que, ella era la primera en adorar a Layla y se sentía agradecida de que se pareciera mucho a ella, pues su madre había sido la persona más admirada, amada y respeta en la sociedad por poseer una bondad y dulzura incomparables.

—Aunque sea solo el físico, porque en realidad todo su talento y virtudes los heredo Michelle —Sophie dijo aquello de tal manera que Lucy se sintió como un clon defectuoso de su madre, como una bonita fachada pero que solo era eso y nada más. La niña sintió unas ganas incontenibles de llorar y salió corriendo, no sin antes empujar a Sophie al grado que está cayó encima de una mesa de bocadillos y estos se voltearan encima de ella; los demás invitados miraron el espectáculo que provoco la risa de muchos, para gran vergüenza de la afectada.

Seguramente se iba a ganar los reclamos de su hermana y un buen regaño y tunda de su padre, pero no le importo, esa mujer se lo había ganado. Lucy se arrodillo en el pasto y comenzó a gatear sin importarle que se ensuciara el horrendo vestido hasta que se metió entre unos matorrales del jardín y se adentro hasta estar por el hueco de una barda donde se coló hasta estar al otro lado de está. Se levanto y miro la casucha en la que se había metido. Ese lugar era su refugio y guarida secreta, donde podía ocultarse de los demás y desahogar todas sus emociones, en ese momento se sentó sobre un viejo sillón que había allí y comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. Era mucha su frustración en esos momentos… El padre estricto, la hermana perfecta, la sociedad que la atormentaba por no ser como Michelle y la constante culpa por odiar a su hermana, aunque a veces no se arrepentía tanto de esto, pues Michelle no era comprensiva ni afectuosa con ella, muchas veces pensaba que ella también la odiaba al mostrarse siempre tan distante e indiferente.

.

.

— ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? Papá está realmente furioso. ¿Cómo pudiste agredir de esa manera a uno de nuestro invitados? Eres una inconsciente —al ser ya las ocho de la noche, Lucy supuso que todos los invitados se habían marchado y decidió salir de su escondite, no se había equivocado, pero tal como lo había previsto, al entrar a la mansión inmediatamente Michelle comenzó a reprenderla y en esos momento se encontraba escuchando sus sermones.

—Ella se lo busco —dijo Lucy con enfado y sin mostrar arrepentimiento a lo que había hecho, a lo que Michelle la miro de forma reprobatoria.

—Sea como sea, tu no debiste hacerlo, por tu culpa, papá paso una gran vergüenza, pero en este momento iremos a la casa de Sophie y le pedirás una disculpa.

—No, no lo voy hacer —la pequeña salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación sin hacer caso al llamado de su hermana, pero antes de poder subir las escaleras, el estridente grito de su padre la detuvo.

—Si no quieres que te castigue lo harás —la niña giro su cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada severa de su padre, su cuerpo tembló ante esto y solo pudo asentir y bajar la mirada clavando sus ojos en el suelo.

.

.

—Créame que nos sentimos sumamente apenados con lo ocurrido —dijo Michelle mientras miraba a Sophie con notable vergüenza, a lo que ella solo asintió y miro de forma conciliadora a la chica, para luego dirigir una mirada fría a Lucy. —Ya sabes a lo que venimos, así que hazlo ahora.

La mirada fría que ambas le brindaban, la hizo sentir como una criminal que había cometido el peor de los crímenes. Era tan injusto, pues ellas eran dos y ella era una. Ellas eran grandes y ella era pequeña, ¿por qué no se metían con alguien de su tamaño? Pero decidió no protestar y obedecer para no tener problemas con su padre, porque por supuesto no lo hacía por esas dos y la disculpa distaba del arrepentimiento que no sentía por lo que le hizo a esa mujer, así que no se disculparía tan directamente.

—Mi padre y mi hermana piden que usted me disculpe, señora Sophie —la pequeña se encogió de hombros y Michelle la miro con disgusto por su "disculpa" Sophie hizo lo mismo, pero su ofensa fue mayor al escuchar la palabra _señora_.

—Señorita, aunque te cueste más trabajo, y solo porque les tengo un gran apreció aceptare tus disculpas.

—… "_Solterona reprimida e hipócrita" _—pensó la niña con enfado e ignorando el reclamo de la mujer. Michelle se levantó del sillón en el que Sophie las había sentado a ambas cuando llegaron y le indico con la mirada a su pequeña hermana que hiciera lo mismo, a lo cual ella obedeció.

—Nuevamente le pido una disculpa por lo de esta tarde y las molestias por venir a estas horas, pero como comprenderá, no podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados por las tonterías de Lucy.

—No te preocupes linda, ya paso. Nuevamente te deseó un buen viaje a Alemania, cariño —Michelle le dio las gracias con una dulce sonrisa que la hacía parecer un Ángel y se despidió de la mujer, forzando a Lucy que hiciera lo mismo. Caminaron hasta estar frente al auto que las esperaba y el chofer abrió inmediatamente la puerta para que entraran en el transporte. Durante el trayecto de regreso a su casa ninguna dijo nada, Lucy miraba por la ventanilla las calles que recorrían iluminadas por las luces de la ciudad de Londres, mientras Michelle miraba su reloj en su muñeca para consultar la hora, una mueca de disgusto no se hizo esperar en sus finos y rosados labios.

—Deberías comenzar a madurar, por tu culpa me estoy retrasando en acomodar mi equipaje para mañana, pero eres tan egoísta que solo piensas en ti sin medir las consecuencias de tus actos, eres…

— ¡Basta, Michelle! Tú eres mucho más egoísta que yo —Lucy seguía mirando por la ventanilla para que su hermana no notara que sus ojos se volvían acuosos por las ganas de comenzar a llorar. ¿Cómo podía llamarla egoísta? Cuando ella ni siquiera se había preocupado por saber él porque había empujado a esa odiosa mujer, tan solo comenzó atacarla y como siempre no le importo lo que ella sentía… Y como siempre, se mantenía ajena a todo lo que pasara con ella. En esos momentos recordó con mucho dolor la manera en que una vez, años atrás, la encontró llorando sola en su habitación y ella quiso consolarla y preguntarle lo que le pasaba. Quería decirle que ahí estaba para ella e intento abrazarla, pero Michelle la empujo y le dijo que se largara, que no la necesitaba, desde ese entonces, Lucy mantuvo su distancia con ella.

— ¿Yo? ¿De qué demonios hablas? … Vuelve aquí Lucy, no hemos terminado. ¡Lucy! —en cuanto la pequeña miro que habían llegado, no espero que el chofer le abriera la puerta y salió del auto para salir corriendo en dirección a la entrada de la mansión y dejando a Michelle notablemente furiosa.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy fue despertada por una de sus sirvientas para que se preparara, ya que su padre y ella debían dejar a Michelle al aeropuerto y despedirla allí. Honestamente ella no quería ir, no después del enfrentamiento que tuvieron por la noche y que seguramente su hermana tampoco querría que fuera, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que en un momento dado le reclamaría sus acciones, y como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, la chica entro a su habitación y ordenándole a la sirvienta que se retirara, a lo cual esta obedeció dejándolas a ambas solas.

—Si hay algo de consideración por tu parte, mas te vale no hacer o decir tonterías, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que me arruines los últimos momentos antes de irme.

—… Me alegro mucho que te irás y no te veré la cara por mucho tiempo —dijo Lucy mirando su regazo y con bastante resentimiento en sus palabras. Definitivamente su hermana y ella jamás se entenderían, había un abismo profundo que las separaba y que le hacía preguntarse a la menor de las dos, el porqué eran tan diferentes siendo que llevaban la misma sangre.

—Créeme que el sentimiento es mutuo —y dicho esto la mayor se retiro dando un leve portazo.

Lucy, al haber terminado de arreglarse, bajo apresuradamente al escuchar el llamado de su padre, quien ya estaba listo con Michelle a su lado. Los tres subieron al auto y el chofer partió rumbo al aeropuerto. Miles de pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de la menor, preguntándose qué cosas pasarían con la ausencia de su hermana. Las cosas entre ellas habían terminado mal y una despedida afectiva no se daría, pues a Lucy no le nacía y tampoco quería aparentar, no quería sentirse una hipócrita al hacerlo.

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro, apresuradas al recibir el llamado que les comunicaba la salida de su vuelo, al cual tenía que abordad Michelle. Inmediatamente abrazo a Jude tras despedirse de él y el hombre correspondió el abrazo mientras sus ojos detonaban mucha tristeza por saber a su hija lejos por varios años. —Una vez que llegues y te instales, llama por favor.

—Así será, padre —la joven seco una lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos y dirigió su mirada a su hermana, quien atónita y sin saber qué hacer, fue abrazada por ella. Al principio creyó que era un abrazo sincero, pero en definitiva no podía ser así y no se equivocaba, pues Michelle en cuanto se separo de ella la miro de forma fría. Claro, tenía que disimular frente a su padre.

—Que tengas un buen viaje, Michelle —al menos Lucy debía decir eso, ya que a pesar de todo así lo deseaba, aunque sabía que a su hermana le darían igual sus palabras.

—Gracias, hermanita —la joven tomó sus maletas y se fue alejando, Jude y Lucy miraban hacerlo y el hombre rodeó los hombros de su hija mientras la abrazaba de forma afectuosa para gran asombro de esta. Hacía tanto que no lo hacía, Michelle siempre acaparaba su atención con su papel de hija perfecta y pudiera ser que Jude estaba buscando consuelo en ella al no tener donde desahogar su tristeza, pero… No, ese abrazo era genuino y sincero, podía sentirlo, a pesar de que él se mostraba estricto y exigente con ella, era innegable que la adoraba tanto como a Michelle.

El hombre se agacho para estar a la altura de su hija menor y sonrió de una forma tan cálida, de esas sonrisas que solo habían sido dirigidas a su difunta esposa y que jamás volvió hacerlo con nadie, ni siquiera con su hermana, pero esa sonrisa volvió aparecer y era dirigida exclusivamente a ella. —Vámonos a casa, hija —la pequeña seguía anonadada por la reacción de su padre, pero sonrió e inmediatamente lo abrazo, a lo que Jude tomó su mano y ambos partieron rumbo a su hogar.

.

.

.

Los días se transformaban en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, las cosas para Lucy marchaban muy bien y la relación con su padre entraba dentro de ello, pues ahora convivían y conversaban más, aunque las peleas no faltaban debido al carácter de su padre y que ella fuera un tanto rebelde en el sentido de seguir sus propios ideales, ya que Lucy no quería ser el modelo de hija que era Michelle, no, ella quería ser ella misma y por ello solía pelear con su padre. Sin embargo, Jude no podía molestarse mucho por ello, pues su hija menor también cumplía algunas de sus expectativas y no dudaba que con el paso del tiempo las cumpliera todas. También durante ese lapso de tiempo, Lucy dejo su niñez para convertirse en una joven muy hermosa y su parecido con Layla fue más notorio, muchos resaltaban ese hecho y algunos con malos comentarios envidiosos, pero la chica ya no prestaba atención y lejos de molestarle le causaba gracia.

Habían pasado ya siete años desde que Michelle se fue, ahora la hija menor de Jude contaba con 17 años de edad, próxima a cumplir 18. Lucy esperaba ansiosa ese día, sus amigas ya tenían planeado todo, aunque aún faltaban algunas semanas para aquel día tan ansiado. Afortunadamente su padre había accedido que la fiesta se llevara a cabo en la mansión y no escatimaría en los gastos que se realizarían para que todo saliera bien. Esa mañana de Jueves, la chica se levanto temprano para ir al colegio, único y exclusivo para señoritas de su categoría, así que tomó su ducha matinal, se coloco el uniforme, peino su rubio cabello en una coleta y bajo al comedor donde encontró a su padre leyendo el periódico.

—Buenos días, papá —Lucy se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego tomar su asiento al lado de él y acomodar su servilleta en sus piernas.

—Buen día, hija. Te tengo noticias satisfactorias —Jude dejó el periódico a un lado y miro a la joven con una media sonrisa. —Tu hermana llamó esta mañana y dijo que su regreso a Londres será este Sábado —Lucy, que en esos momentos tomaba su jugo de naranja casi se ahogo y tras toser varias veces hasta calmarse, miro a su padre totalmente perpleja.

— ¿Có-mo? Pero yo pensé que regresaría hasta finales de Julio.

—Dice que ya no quiere pasar más tiempo en Alemania, que nos extraña mucho y que desea volver para darnos una gran sorpresa, aunque a decir verdad yo ya tengo pleno conocimiento de lo que se trata —la chica no supo que responder, tan solo se quedo mirando a su interlocutor y una media sonrisa surco sus labios. Jude no sabía cómo tomar la reacción de su hija, ¿acaso no le agradaba que su hermana volviera? Lucy tomó aprisa su vaso de jugo y al terminar se levantó, miró su reloj y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de su padre.

—Debo irme o se me hará tarde. Adiós, papá —su padre asintió desconcertado y miro a su hija salir del comedor.

.

.

—Así que tu hermana vuelve… Tal vez ella haya cambiado en estos años y está vez la relación entre ustedes cambie —Levy observaba a Lucy con entusiasmo para darle animo, ella mejor que nadie conocía la mala relación de ambas hermanas, pues ella y Lucy se conocían desde el preescolar y habían sido muy amigas desde entonces. Para la chica de cabellos rubios era como la hermana que Michelle no era. Ambas conocían hasta el más intimo secreto una de la otra siendo confidentes leales que jamás podrían traicionar la confianza que se tenían, por eso Levy sabía lo que su amiga sentía en ese momento.

—Ella siempre ha sido muy dura, incluso con ella misma… Dudo mucho que haya cambiado.

—Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere, de todos modos sería bueno si te preparas mentalmente para lo que viene —Lucy comenzó a reír y miro a un par de chicas que se aproximaban a ellas.

—Créeme, ya lo vengo haciendo desde que papá dijo que Michelle quería volver y terminar la universidad en Londres —aquellas chicas llegaron hasta donde estaban ellas y las saludaron alegres con un "(Buenos días)".

Juvia Loxar y Wendy Marvell eran de igual manera muy amigas de Lucy y Levy, aunque a ellas las conocieron en aquel colegio y a decir verdad, la relación entre Juvia y Lucy era bastante tensa en un principio, pues la joven de cabellos azules la consideraba al principio su rival de amores, ya que compartían a un amigo en común, que más que eso, Juvia lo consideraba el gran amor de su vida y por ende, la relación de Gray con Lucy al principio no le hacía mucha gracia por circunstancias que la chica malinterpretaba y por más que la joven Hertfilia le explicaba que solo era cariño de amigos, casi de hermanos, ella no lo creía; hasta que con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que Lucy era muy agradable y que en verdad ellos no eran más que buenos amigos.

—Buenos días —respondieron al unisonó ambas chicas. El grupo de amigas se dispuso a entrar a clases una vez que se reunieron con Lisanna y Cana que las esperaban cerca de la entrada del aula. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad para Lucy, hasta que llegó un momento en que sus pensamientos no prestaron atención a un aviso importante que comunico el profesor de Francés acerca de que la próxima semana sería remplazado por cuestiones de salud y que terminarían los últimos meses de estudios con el profesor que lo remplazaría.

—Vaya, quien lo hubiera imaginado ¿verdad, Lucy?... ¿Lucy? —la chica estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escucho que Levy la llamaba en susurros con insistencia, así que la chica desistió al imaginar lo que cruzaba por la mente de su amiga, hasta que por fin la clase concluyo y al escuchar la campana, Lucy se sobresalto y miro en todas direcciones viendo como todas comenzaban a guardar sus cosas para marcharse.

—Por fin reaccionas, pensamos que habías decidido vivir en la Luna —dijo divertida Cana al ver como Levy la llamaba y Lucy no reaccionaba. La joven se disculpo y les contó el motivo por el cual se encontraba tan distraída, las otras chicas conocían también la situación, pero no tanto como Levy la conocía.

—Entonces si llega este Sábado tu hermana, tendremos que cambiar la tarde de películas para el Domingo —Lisanna reflexiono ante ese hecho, pues desde hace días habían planeado ir a su casa para ver películas y hacer una pijamada aprovechando que ese fin de semana no había nadie en su casa.

—Sí, lo sé y en verdad lo siento.

—No te preocupes, no hay problema, el Domingo también queda perfecto —Lucy agradeció la comprensión de sus amigas y se despidió de ellas pues su chofer había llegado por ella, a lo cual las otras hicieron lo mismo.

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad y Lucy decidió no pensar en la llegada de su hermana, ya se preocuparía de eso el Sábado, pues no quería que sus amigas se preocuparan notando que esto realmente le afectaba demasiado y al parecer había logrado que esto no la siguiera perturbando, pues el Viernes fue como solían ser siempre sus días desde que su hermana se marcho.

.

.

—Ya estoy lista —Lucy bajo las escaleras apresuradamente. Su padre la esperaba para que se marcharan rumbo al aeropuerto para recoger a Michelle. Durante el trayecto, a la chica le pareció estar en una espacie de Dejavu, solo que en vez de ir a dejar al aeropuerto a su hermana, irían por ella y que aquella vez ella, se mantenía callada mirando por la ventanilla con los pensamientos perdidos y esta vez se encontraba platicando con su padre de una que otra trivialidad que Jude escuchaba y hacía gestos de enfado, sonrisas y seriedad según de lo que le contara su hija y dando luego sus puntos de vista, pero hubo un momento en que la chica se interrumpió abruptamente al pensar que esta podía ser la última platica con su padre; Michelle llegaba y probablemente de nuevo volvería a acaparar la atención de él y Lucy sería ignorada nuevamente. Ella no quería ser sombreada por su hermana, ser comparada con ella nuevamente, y sintió la necesidad de preguntarle a su progenitor si quería más a Michelle que a ella, pero decidió callar y aunque Jude le pregunto si algo andaba mal, Lucy solo negó y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya se encontraban frente al aeropuerto.

—Falta media hora para que el avión de Michelle aterrice, ¿deseas que esperemos aquí o en una cafetería? —la chica miro a su padre y pidió que esperaran en la cafetería, a lo cual Jude asintió y ambos se dirigieron allí. Tomaron un café y pasado un rato, se dio el anunció que el avión que venía de Alemania estaba a punto de aterrizar, inmediatamente el hombre pidió la cuenta y padre e hija se fueron para esperar a Michelle.

Los tacones de sus botas resonaron en la baldosa a cada paso que daba. Michelle miro llena de nostalgia a su alrededor. 7 años fuera de su país natal y comunicación a larga distancia por medio de llamadas y cartas para su padre y dedicando solo un saludo a su hermana menor. Respiro hondamente y se acomodo su largo y rubio cabello mientras buscaba con la mirada a su familia.

Lucy se mantenía firme al lado de su padre y esperando por la llegada de Michelle. Tal vez la Lucy de hace 7 años estaría inquieta e insegura en esos momentos, pero esta vez no, esta vez ella le demostraría a su hermana cuanto había madurado y que ya no era la niña a la cual podía hacer sentir mal. Entonces la vio, pudo reconocerla perfectamente porque una vez su padre platico con ella por medio de una videoconferencia. Inmediatamente Michelle los vio también y corrió hacía ellos, en cuanto estuvo cerca, se arrojo abrazar a Jude y este correspondió al abrazo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—Dios, Papá, no sabes cuánto te eche de menos.

—Yo también, hija. Me alegra que estés de vuelta —la joven se separo de su padre y dirigió su mirada a Lucy, quien solo sonrió y le dio la bienvenida. Michelle se separo de Jude y abrazo repentinamente a su hermana.

—A ti también te extrañe mucho —en ese momento la chica quedo anonadada. ¿Era verdad? ¿Realmente la había extrañado? El abrazo y la sonrisa que le dedico después, fue bastante sorpresivo, aunque tal vez solo estaba actuando. —Mírate cuanto as crecido, te pareces mucho a mamá, eres tan hermosa como ella.

—Gra-gracias… Tu también luces muy hermosa —la chica sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de Lucy, dejándola todavía aun más sorprendida.

— ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos? Seguramente debes estar cansada —ambas jóvenes asintieron y el hombre se coloco en medio de las dos ofreciéndoles el brazo de forma caballerosa, a lo que las dos sonrieron y se agarraron cada una de uno. Lucy sonrió feliz de que su padre no hubiese cambiado con ella al ver nuevamente a Micnelle, aunque la actitud de su hermana aun la tenía realmente desconcertada.

.

.

—Se puede —preguntaron tras la puerta de la habitación de Lucy, a lo que ella acepto y su hermana entro ya vestida con su pijama de dormir. Por supuesto la menor de las dos la miro con recelo al pensar que venía a gritonearle algo, pero para su sorpresa, Michelle se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama y sonrió de forma amistosa. —Estoy tan feliz de volverlos a ver, los extrañe demasiado.

Lucy no sabía que decirle, en ese momento se sintió como un monstruo insensible por el hecho de no compartir el mismo sentimiento. Michelle nunca ocupo un pensamiento en la mente de la chica, honestamente no la había extrañado y para peor, deseaba que se marchara de su habitación, pero pensando bien las cosas, ella no tenía la culpa de sentirse así, después de haber tenido tantas discusiones con ella y tantos malos tratos por su parte, realmente no iba esperar que le dijera lo mismo ¿verdad?.

—Mañana tendremos una velada, quiero que papá y tu conozcan a alguien, además que celebraremos mi regreso, cuento contigo ¿entendido hermanita? —Michelle ni siquiera dejo que Lucy le contestara al dejarla nuevamente sorprendida, pues se había levantado y le deposito un suave beso en la frente. —Que descanses, Lucy.

— ¿Quién demonios eres y que le hiciste a Michelle? —musito la chica en un susurro al ver a su hermana irse y cerrar la puerta. Realmente estaba impresionada con aquel cambio, tal vez Levy tenía razón en lo que le había dicho… Era eso o posiblemente los extraterrestres secuestraron a su hermana y le lavaron el cerebro, cualquiera que fuese la razón, lejos de agradarle le incomodaba bastante su forma de ser, y ahora que lo pensaba, ella había dicho que mañana tendrían una cena… ¡Maldición! Ella ya tenía planes con sus amigas y rehusarse a ir a la cena le traería problemas. Cogió el teléfono celular y tecleo rápidamente hasta que dio con el nombre de Levy.

— _¿Lucy? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué tal te fue con Michelle? _—se escucho del otro de la línea la voz desconcertada de Levy.

—Hola, Levy. Tengo un problema, mañana no podre asistir a la casa de Lisanna, tendremos una cena familiar y respecto a Michelle, te contaré después.

—_Vaya, que mal… ¿Y si nos reunimos más temprano? _—Lucy escucho atentamente la idea de Levy, la cual consistía en que, se reunirían temprano en la casa de Lisanna, llevara sus cosas para arreglarse e irse directamente de ahí a la cena con su familia. A la chica le parecía una excelente idea y accedió. Tras colgar, Lucy se dedico a llamar a las demás para avisarles, ya que le había dicho que ella se ocuparía de hacerlo. Al terminar de decirles y tener la aprobación de todas, sonrió y decidió dormir.

La mañana estaba fresca. Lucy despertó desde temprano para ver a su padre y tener su permiso. Al principio el dudo, pero ya antes le había dado su autorización, así que la dejo con la condición de que no llegara tarde. En un trozo de papel le garabateo el lugar donde estarían y la hora en la que tenía que estar presente, a lo que la chica asintió y le agradeció a su padre que le diera permiso de ir con sus amigas. Al cabo de un rato se dedico arreglar sus cosas y cargar con su pequeña maleta donde llevaba lo necesario. Iba salir por la puerta cuando la voz de su hermana la detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto desconcertada y curiosa al ver su maleta.

—Tengo una reunión con mis amigas.

— ¿No iras a la cena de esta noche? ¿Le pediste permiso a papá? —Lucy apretó los puños, sus preguntas sonaban a reproche, como cuando era niña, pero decidió no molestarse y le contesto lo más cortes posible.

—No te preocupes, por supuesto que iré y si, le pedí permiso a papá.

—… Está bien, cuento contigo para esta noche, no llegues tarde por favor y que te diviertas con tus amigas.

—Gracias.

.

.

— ¿Alguien especial? ¡A su novio por supuesto! —declaro Cana al escuchar que Lucy les contaba a ella, Levy y Lisanna que Michelle les presentaría a ella y a Jude a alguien. Juvia y Wendy apenas y prestaban atención, pues la película que veían en ese momento las tenia totalmente atrapadas, por eso cuando escucharon a Cana casi gritar, la miraron reprobatoriamente, a lo que la chica solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Su novio?... No, no creo —contesto Lucy con escepticismo.

—Inocente Lucy, ¿qué más podría ser? —la chica la miro dudosa, aunque Cana tenía razón ¿qué más podría ser? Pero, ¿su hermana con novio? Ahora que lo recordaba, hubo una vez en que la descubrió escondida con un chico en los jardines de la casa y cuando la vio la amenazo con no decirle nada a su padre o lo lamentaría.

—Me pregunto cómo reaccionara papá, aunque él dijo que ya sabía… Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

—Las 6:30 —contesto Lisana viendo el reloj para luego tomar palomitas del bol y llevárselas a la boca.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Rayos, es muy tarde! —grito la chica y levantándose de la cama para salir disparada rumbo al baño con la maleta.

— ¡Shh! —exclamaron Juvia y Wendy, a lo que Cana rodó los ojos.

Lucy se ducho, vistió y arreglo en un tiempo record que dejo asombradas a sus amigas, quienes la observaron salir del baño ya lista. La joven de cabellos rubios termino por meter sus cosas en la maleta y tras despedirse de las chicas, salió corriendo rumbo a la cochera donde tenía el auto que su padre había decidido prestarle para que llegara a la cena.

— ¡Adiós y buena suerte Lucy! —se oyó en la ventana de Lisanna, ya que las chicas decidieron despedir por ahí a Lucy, quien solo asomo una mano por la ventanilla y con un ademán se despidió de ellas.

.

.

Lucy se encontraba molesta y tocando el claxon repetidas veces al verse atrapada en el trafico, suficiente había tenido con un policía de tránsito que la había detenido para pedirle su licencia y de paso coquetear con ella el muy descarado. Faltaba media hora para que dieran las ocho, hora en la que tenía que estar en el restaurante. Una vez que los autos comenzaron avanzar, ella acelero, claro, lo más prudencialmente para no ser detenida por otro policía.

Por fin llegó y busco un lugar en el estacionamiento, el cual no parecía haber por donde mirara, hasta que un carro comenzó a desocupar un lugar y la chica decidió írsele encima a ese cuanto antes, sin saber que otro auto venía del lado contrarió con la misma intención. Ambos conductores avanzaron con rapidez al ver el lugar totalmente desocupado y casi estuvieron a punto de impactar si no se hubieran dado cuenta a tiempo. Ambos conductores se sacudieron en sus asientos con un poco de brusquedad y mal dijeron casi gritando. Por supuesto Lucy se bajo furiosa para reclamarle su imprudencia al otro conductor y esté hizo lo mismo.

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿Acaso no te fijas?! —la joven se poso frente a un chico de cabellos rosas y ojos negros que la miro indignado y molesto por su ofensa y palabras.

— ¡¿Yo?! Eres tú la loca que no se fija.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Yo vi este lugar primero, así que si me permites —Lucy se encamino a su auto, pero aquel chico la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—Ah, no, eso no. Yo vi este lugar primero, así que yo lo ocupare, niña —la chica le arrebato su brazo con brusquedad y lo fulmino con la mirada.

—No vuelvas a tocarme, y yo no soy ninguna niña, además tengo prisa y no tengo tiempo de perderlo contigo.

—Pues yo estoy en las mismas y necesito llegar a la cena que tengo cuanto antes —ambos jóvenes se miraron retadoramente e inmediatamente Lucy corrió a su auto y se metió a este, pero aquel chico la detuvo antes de que arrancara.

—Escucha, creo que esto tiene solución. ¿Cuánto quieres por dejarme ese lugar? —dijo abriendo su billetera y sacando dinero, a lo que Lucy lo miro ofendida y cerro la ventanilla del carro, pero el joven de cabellos rosas se coloco frente a ella antes de que arrancara nuevamente e impidiéndole el paso. —Tendrás que pasar encima de mí para adueñarte de este lugar —la joven lo miro incrédula y con una ceja arqueada, ¿qué le pasaba a ese tipo? Por supuesto no se dejaría chantajear y abrió la ventanilla para asomar la cabeza y mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Te advierto que es mucha mi desesperación en estos momentos y me nubla la razón, así que si no quieres que te pase encima ¡Quítate! —el chico trago saliva, la mirada de aquella joven rubia era muy decidida, ¿en verdad lo atropellaría? Mejor no tentar a la suerte, no sabía con qué tipo de persona estaba tratando y ella ya había puesto el motor en marcha al girar la llave. Susurrando una que otra maldición, el chico se quito con resignación y mirando de forma asesina a Lucy que ya se había estacionado por fin y salía del auto con una sonrisa triunfante. La miro desaparecer en la entrada y para su suerte, miro que una pareja se subían en su auto y se marchaban, por supuesto no lo pensó dos veces y tomó ese lugar antes de encontrarse con otra persona con la que peleara.

Tras correr como sus piernas se lo permitieron, Lucy busco con la mirada la mesa donde se encontraba su familia y los vio acompañados de una persona que no distinguió por la distancia, seguramente era el susodicho al cual le presentarían. En ese momento se encamino apresuradamente, esquivando mesas y meseros, estuvo a punto de chocar con uno, pero para su suerte no sucedió, hasta que por fin se encontró en la mesa y miro a su padre que la miró reprobatoriamente, a su lado su hermana que la miraba igual y a un hombre que parecía mayor a Jude, bajito y que la miraba con una sonrisa. Lucy se quedo inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Quién sería ese hombre? Y al recordar las palabras de Cana, la chica se asusto. En definitiva no podía ser el novio de su hermana… ¿Oh si?

—Llegas quince minutos tarde, Lucy —la joven salió de su desconcierto al escuchar a su padre e inmediatamente decidió disculparse.

—Lo siento papá, tuve…

—Lamento llegar tarde pero acabo de tener un problema —a la menor de los Heartfilia se le congelo la sangre al reconocer aquella voz al lado de ella y volteo a mirar aquella persona, quien instintivamente también volteó, pues al haber llegado apresuradamente no se había percatado de su presencia. Ambos se miraron anonadados y a punto de estallar por la sorpresa, pero la voz del anciano bajito los interrumpió.

—Parece que ya estamos todos, ¿por qué no se sientan? —ambos chicos asintieron y así lo hicieron, pero aun sin dejar de mirarse.

—Lucy, él es mi novio Natsu Dragneel y él su abuelo Makarov Dreyar —dijo Michelle con una gran sonrisa. Lucy dirigió su mirada al anciano y Makarov le tendió la mano para saludarla, mientras Natsu saludaba a Jude.

—Un placer jovencita.

—E-El gusto es mío, señor —Natsu que parecía ya más tranquilo hizo lo mismo y la joven correspondió al saludo.

—Debería de darte vergüenza, de una mujer se entiende que llegue tarde, pero tú no tienes disculpa —reclamo Makarov a su nieto quien frunció el seño.

—… No fue culpa mía, abuelo… Me tope con una loca desquiciada de lo peor —Lucy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, era obvio que hablaba de ella y no se equivoco al verlo mirarla de reojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla de esa manera?

— ¿Cómo que una loca? ¿Qué paso? —Michelle detonaba una gran precaución, tanto que a Lucy le pareció una exageración.

—No te preocupes, no paso nada, le di por su lado para que no hubiera ocurrido una _desgracia_ —dijo el chico haciendo énfasis en lo último. Lucy entre cerró los ojos, eso no se quedaría así, ella se vengaría de haberla llamado loca desquiciada.

—Vaya casualidad, yo me tope con un bruto suicida que también era un atrevido corrupto —Makarov, Michelle y Jude, miraron a la joven desconcertados, mientras que Natsu también abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y discretamente la fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo?, ¿Estás bien, hija? ¿No te hizo daño ese sujeto? —pregunto preocupado Jude, a lo que Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—Descuida papá, supe poner en su lugar a ese tipo.

—Dios mío, hay que tener cuidado con gente así, pero olvidémonos de las locas y los brutos y mejor comamos porque tengo bastante hambre —Lucy y Natsu miraron a Makarov con disgusto para luego dirigirse una mirada de odio entre ellos. En ese momento llegó el mesero y les dio una carta a cada uno, después de escoger los platillos que comerían, comenzaron a platicar, aunque Lucy decidió no involucrarse en la plática. Todo estaba resultando bastante mal últimamente, la chica empezaba a creer que Michelle era la persona que le traía mala suerte y para colmo de males, ahora tenía que lidiar con el odioso de su novio; simplemente no lo entendía y por supuesto en esos momentos ella prefirió estar en la reunión con sus amigas, viendo películas y comiendo chucherías, para que luego en la pijamada se contaran historias de terror o una guerra de almohadas, tal vez era infantil, pero era muy divertido, en cambio, se encontraba en esa odiosa velada soportando al pesado ese y las indirectas que el comentaba en su contra y que solo ella entendía.

Poco después cuando terminaron de cenar, la conversación siguió, a Jude parecía agradarle Natsu, lo cual no le gustó a Lucy, tenía la ilusión de que a su padre le diera el síntoma del padre celoso, pero fue todo lo contrario, cosa que era de esperarse pues ambas hermanas se enteraron que Makarov y su padre se conocían años atrás y que eran buenos amigos y que pensaban hacer negocios juntos. Cuando por fin concluyo la velada y se despidieron de Natsu y su abuelo, la familia Heartfilia se marcho rumbo a su hogar, aunque por separado, ya que Lucy había llegado en otro auto.

Al llegar a su hogar, la chica se encerró en su cuarto tras despedirse de su padre y hermana y desearles buenas noches. Se puso su pijama y se tumbo en su cama quedando completamente dormida, el día había sido bastante horrible y esperaba que el siguiente fuera mejor.

Los rayos del sol se colaron por el ventanal de Lucy, provocando que le dieran en la cara, la chica se tapo el rostro en señal de protesta por despertarla. Había tenido una mala noche, a pesar de que al principio el sueño la venció, por la madrugada despertó al haber tenido una pesadilla relacionada con su hermana y el tal Natsu. Era desesperante que incluso en sueños la molestaran. Decidió tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero se levanto de la cama repentinamente al recordar que era Lunes y debía ir al colegio, miro su despertador y no se equivoco al pensar que ya se le había hecho tarde. Corrió hacía el baño y luego de arreglarse fue al comedor para saludar a su padre, el cual no estaba y le habían dicho que él y Michelle habían salido desde temprano. No tuvo tiempo de desayunar y al llegar al colegio tuvo que pasar a la dirección por un reporte de su atraso.

La primera clase era de Francés, aquella asignatura era la única que se le daba muy mal y seguramente el profesor tendría otra excusa para reprenderla. Dio un hondo suspiro al estar frente a la puerta y la abrió, inmediatamente comenzó a disculparse por llegar tarde, pero al ver a la persona frente a ella sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡¿Qué demonios hacía el novio de su hermana en su clase?! Se tallo los ojos varias veces por si se trataba de una alucinación, pero no, era él y a todo color.

—Llega tarde, señorita Heartfilia —Natsu dibujo una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, mientras que Lucy seguía sin entender porque ese odioso estaba allí…

* * *

**(…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…)**

**Continuarlo o no continuarlo, he ahí la cuestión… Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, siento que haya sido largo el primer capítulo pero necesitaba poner todo esto en el primero, claro que si ustedes gustan pueden ser cortos o largos n.n. **

**Unos puntos que debo aclarar es que los personajes variaran en edades, así que Natsu será cuatro años mayor que Lucy O.O. **

**No tengo nada en contra de Michelle, pero era el único personaje que se prestaba para ser la hermana de Lucy, así que les advierto que Michelle será bastante odiosa en esta historia -_-.**

**La historia tendrá bastante drama y creo que por el summary ya se darán cuenta de que va la historia, jejeje, es que me encantan los amores prohibidos XD.**

**Y bueno, creo que es todo. Espero que le den una oportunidad y por supuesto espero sus reviews dando su opinión e ideas constructivas, sin más que decir, nos leemos a la próxima :) **


	2. Heartfilia tenías que ser

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero apenas pude tener oportunidad para escribir el capítulo u.u Millonésimas de gracias a :**

**Anonimo**

**Ame-hoshi6**

**AnlOrDmn21**

**YamiKawai**

**Valen dg**

**TheHinata**

**AnikaSukino 5d**

**Natsumi Heartfilia**

**Gabe Logan**

**Ambar nikie**

**También a las personas que la pusieron en favoritos o follow, en verdad muchas gracias, y bien, aquí el siguiente capi \(*o*)/**

******DISCLAIMER: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2: Heartfilia tenias que ser.**

.

.

.

La expresión en el rostro de Lucy era todo un poema. Simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y si aun se encontraba en la horrible pesadilla de anoche, deseaba que alguien la despertara porque ya era demasiada tortura mental para ella.

—Señorita Heartfilia, ¿acaso piensa quedarse todo el día parada en ese sitio? Por favor tome asiento y que no se vuelva a repetir que llegue tarde, es un mal ejemplo para sus demás compañeras —como era de esperarse, muchas de sus compañeras comenzaron a reír, entre ellas la odiosa de Minerva y sus amigas. Lucy aun en su desconcierto, enojo y ahora vergüenza se dirigió a su asiento y se dejo caer en este con fastidio. Por su parte, Natsu no podía más que reír en sus adentros, se esperaba ver solo una reacción de sorpresa al verlo, pero esto había sido mejor de lo que él hubiera imaginado, además de que, había tenido la satisfacción de reprenderla.

La joven de cabellos rubios lo único que deseo en esos momentos era que un hoyo negro del espacio se la tragara y no pudo evitar mirar a Levy de reojo y preguntarle entre dientes lo que estaba pasando, pues la incertidumbre la mataba en esos momentos. Su amiga respondió entre dientes también, que era el profesor que remplazaría al anterior, que días antes ya había anunciado que cedería su puesto por motivos de salud, pero que ese día la chica estaba tan distraída a consecuencia de la llegada de Michelle que no presto atención. Lucy se maldijo por lo bajo ante su mala costumbre de distraerse cuando algo la inquietaba y apartaba sus pensamientos al grado que no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Lo lamentable era aun más el hecho de que fuera precisamente Natsu Dragneel el nuevo profesor… ¡¿Por qué él?! ¡¿Por qué habiendo tantas personas en el mundo precisamente él?!

Natsu comenzó con la clase tras ver que todas las alumnas lo observaban atentamente, bueno, casi todas, porque había un par de ojos castaños que lo miraban de manera amenazante. Mientras el chico explicaba algunas maneras de pronunciación en un perfecto francés, Lucy hecho una mirada a sus compañeras de clase que estaban totalmente embelesadas y admiradas con escucharlo. La chica bufo molesta y pensó que era totalmente ridículo, era como si nunca hubieran escuchado hablar aquel idioma y escucharlo a él fuera algo extraordinario, bueno, era verdad que su voz era tan varonil que se oía bastante bien y que lo pronunciaba excelentemente, pero tampoco era para tanto, o tal vez ni siquiera lo estaban escuchando y solo estaban atentas a lo apuesto que era… Esperen un momento… ¿Ella pensó que era apuesto? Lucy negó con la cabeza y lo observo detenidamente… Cabello rosa y alborotado que le daban un aire rebelde, ojos negros y profundos que lo hacían parecer misterioso, facciones varoniles y atractivas, un porte elegante pero que no lo hacían ver tan formal y un cuerpo atlético que seguramente se debía a que se ejercitaba bastante. Tal vez debía admitir que Michelle tenía buenos gustos, pero no, a Lucy Heartfilia no le parecía más que un chico atractivo, uno más en el mundo y ya. Mientras la chica seguía en su análisis, Natsu se sintió demasiado observado, miro de reojo y se encontró con varias miradas, pero busco la que lo hacía sentir demasiado incomodo y se topo con los ojos de la hermana de su novia, ¿Cómo interpretar esa mirada? La joven Heartfilia al verse descubierta se sonrojo de la vergüenza y aparto inmediatamente la mirada, provocando la burla de Natsu.

.

.

—Rendez vous à la prochaine classe (Nos vemos en la próxima clase) —dijo el chico al terminar su clase y despedirse de las alumnas, estás correspondieron de igual forma. La siguiente clase era en el laboratorio de ciencias y las chicas comenzaron a salir para dirigirse ahí. Lucy estaba a punto de salir junto con Cana cuando Natsu la detuvo al llamarla.

—Señorita Heartfilia, me gustaría tratar algunas cosas con usted —la chica lo miro dudosa y recordó lo que paso durante la clase, esperaba que por nada del mundo le preguntara porque lo había observado tanto. Cana dirigió una mirada cómplice a la joven de cabellos dorados y tras guiñarle un ojo se retiro.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto Lucy con fastidio.

—Esa no es la manera de dirigirte a tu profesor.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Crees que me hace gracia verte aquí? —Natsu asevero su mirada y saco de una carpeta un documento que le tendió a Lucy para que lo leyera. La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto al leerla, se trataba de un informe sobre el desempeño que llevaba en la clase de Francés, la cual no era muy buena y podría reprobar.

—Como puede ver, señorita, se encuentra en la cuerda floja. Yo que usted, me concentraría más en prestar atención a las clases en vez de distraerse como… en estar observándome —Lucy se sonrojo violentamente y miro a Natsu de forma asesina. Sabía que se burlaría de ella, maldita sea el momento en que su hermana se fijo en este tipo. —También quiero pedirle que mientras estemos dentro está escuela, no se tome la confianza de tutearme, le recuerdo que aunque le pese, soy su profesor.

Para Lucy, este era el principio del calvario que viviría de ahora en adelante al lado de Natsu. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto? La joven Heartfilia aferro sus cosas contra su pecho y con suma seriedad miro al chico. —Si es todo lo que me quería decir me retiro… Profesor —Lucy Salió del aula furiosa, mientras que Natsu arqueo una ceja y suspiro con pesadez. Aunque el ya tenía conocimiento que la hermana de Michelle estudiaba en aquel colegio, jamás se imagino que tendría bastantes problemas con ella. Esta situación iba ser un tormento para él.

Afortunadamente Lucy había llegado al laboratorio antes de que la profesora llegara. Aún se encontraba molesta por lo que había pasado, pero ya le devolvería a ese pesado la humillación que le había hecho pasar.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quería el profesor contigo? —pregunto Cana de forma picara, a lo que sus demás amigas la miraron curiosas.

— ¿Qué insinúas, Cana? Solo me hablo de mi desempeño en la clase de Francés —la expresión en el rostro de la chica fue un tanto de indignación, aunque ya conociera a su amiga de sobra, aun le era sorprendente las ideas que se le podían ocurrir.

—Que lastima, y yo que pensé que quería estar a solas para coquetear contigo.

— ¡Cana! —exclamaron todas al unisonó.

—Ya está bien, no dije nada… Se asustan por pequeñeces, ¿por qué no también se santiguan? —Cana se cruzo de brazos y negó con la cabeza, mientras rodaba los ojos.

—No se trata de eso, pero tú sabes que algo así sería penalizado por acoso sexual —dijo Juvia mirándola reprobatoriamente.

—Y el profesor Dragneel no parece ser de ese tipo —dijo Wendy reflexivamente.

—Además es el novio de mi hermana y…

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Lucy se sobresalto con la exclamación de sorpresa de sus amigas, quienes la miraban anonadadas con aquella noticia. La chica decidió contarles los hechos de la cena, aunque omitió la forma en que lo había conocido y que a consecuencia de ello se llevaran mal.

—Ahora entiendo tu sorpresa al verlo —dijo Lisanna mirando analíticamente a su amiga.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¿Vez? Te dije que se trataba de su novio —la joven la miro de forma triunfante al haber acertado en sus sospechas, a lo cual Lucy solo se lamento por ello.

— ¿Y qué tal te llevas con él? —preguntaron Levy y Lisanna. Lucy las miro dudosa. No creía conveniente contarles por ahora los problemas que Natsu y ella tenían. Afortunadamente la profesora llegó en ese momento e inmediatamente todas guardaron silencio.

.

.

Al termino de las clases, las chicas se dirigieron a la salida. Lucy se separo de ellas al no ver cerca al chofer que siempre pasaba por ella. Era muy raro, él siempre llegaba puntual y desde antes de la hora indicada. En ese momento alguien hablo a sus espaldas y ella volteo rápidamente.

—No hace falta que lo esperes, el chofer no vendrá porque tu padre me pidió que te llevara, ya que me invitaron hoy a comer a tu casa —dijo Natsu con expresión seria y molesta. La joven lo miro incrédula. ¿Ella irse con él? ¡Jamás! Prefería tomar el bus o irse a pie.

—Olvídalo, no pienso irme contigo —Lucy se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda, mientras que Natsu la miro con expresión de fastidio. Sabía que la chica se negaría, pero no estaba dispuesto a tolerar sus berrinches.

—A mí tampoco me hace gracia llevarte, pero tu padre me lo pidió, así que no seas niña y ven conmigo.

—Ya dije que no —Natsu sintió un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos y en ese momento quiso estrangular a la chica, pero aunque fuera a rastras se la llevaría con él.

—No me hagas obligarte —dijo amenazante y entre dientes para que fuera Lucy la única que lo escuchara. La joven de cabellos rubios se volteó a mirarlo desafiante. Si creía que iba asustarla con eso, estaba muy equivocado.

—Atrévete y veraz lo que pasa, además, no creo que lo hagas, recuerda que aun estamos en la escuela —el chico miro a su alrededor, ella tenía razón, no podía actuar de esa manera pues sería muy mal visto por los demás. Natsu suspiro con resignación, lo único que le quedaba para convencerla era doblegar su orgullo, porque al parecer ella no cedería ni con amenazas.

—… Por favor, ¿podrías tener la amabilidad de venir conmigo? —Lucy reprimió una sonrisa burlona que estaba a punto de formarse en sus labios. Se notaba que al novio de su hermana le había costado decir el _por favor_ y era realmente satisfactorio verlo humillarse de esa manera.

—… Está bien, me iré contigo, pero antes debo ir a ver a ver a Levy para pedirle algo.

—De acuerdo, pero no tardes demasiado —la joven solo asintió y se fue en busca de su amiga. Natsu se recargo de espaldas contra la pared para esperar a la chica y pensó lo horrible que era lidiar con alguien como Lucy.

—Wendy, estoy buscando a Levy, ¿ya se fue?

—No, aun no… Ah, mira, ahí está —la chica volteo rápidamente en dirección donde apuntaba el dedo de Wendy. Rápidamente le dio las gracias, se despidió de ella y corrió en dirección donde estaba la joven de cabellos azules.

— ¡Levy, espera!

— ¿Qué pasa? —Lucy la miro con una gran sonrisa y luego volteó en dirección donde se había quedado Natsu esperándola.

—Mi chofer no pudo venir porque le surgió un imprevisto, ¿me puedo ir contigo? —Levy asintió entusiasmada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se iban juntas, además su casa quedaba de paso a la suya, así que no había problema.

Lucy sonrió agradecida, pero antes de meterse al transporte, volvió a mirar hacia atrás. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Después de todo, el chico había hecho un esfuerzo por convencerla de buena manera. Una pequeña parte dentro de ella le decía que regresara y que no hiciera aquello, pero la otra le decía que se lo merecía y que de esa manera le cobraría sus burlas. Como era de esperarse, la chica hizo caso de la segunda sin ser consciente de los problemas que esto le causarían después.

La chica demoraba demasiado y eso le molesto. Había sido lo suficientemente claro al pedirle que no tardara. Tal vez había sido un error confiar en ella y algo le decía que ella ya había hecho de las suyas. —Que no sea lo que estoy pensando —dijo el chico mientras decidía ir a buscarla.

Miraba de derecha a izquierda, hacía enfrente y atrás, no la veía por ningún lado y comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Opto por preguntar entre sus compañeras de clase que recordaba y que aun se encontraban por ahí. En ese momento, Wendy lo escucho y se acerco a él.

— ¿Acaso está buscando a Lucy, profesor Dragneel? —Natsu dirigió su mirada a la chica tras él y asintió. —Ella se acaba de marchar con Levy.

— ¡¿Cómo?! Maldi… Entiendo, muchas gracias, señorita Marvell —la chica miro con desconcierto al chico que se alejo corriendo, pero lo que más la inquieto fue la expresión que detono Natsu, la cual era para temerle.

Natsu subió a su auto e inserto la llave con furia, repentinamente dio un golpe en el volante y se llevo una mano a la cabeza. Está sería la última burla que ella le hiciera, no iba permitir que una chiquilla mal criada se burlara de él. Arranco el coche y se marcho rumbo a la mansión de los Heartfilia, entre maldiciones y palabras poco inteligibles. Sería una suerte si pudiera llegar antes que ella, así que trataría de hacerlo.

Durante el trayecto, el chico se tranquilizo un poco y trato de reflexionar. Solo había dos cosas por hacer con Lucy Heartfilia. La parte racional sería hablar muy seriamente con ella y que solucionaran sus diferencias para acabar con aquella situación, por otra parte, estaba la parte irracional, la cual sería vengarse por burlarse de él y darle una buena lección… A decir verdad optaba por la parte irracional, pues a su parecer, la chica merecía una cucharada de su propia medicina, pues cuando él se encontraba esperándola, ya había pensado en hacer las paces con ella. No le parecía sensato estarse peleando con la hermana de Michelle y adoptar esa actitud inmadura que lo ponía al mismo nivel de la chica en comportarse como un adolescente caprichoso, siendo que él, se consideraba una persona madura, pero con lo que le había hecho ya no podía confiar en que podrían entenderse como dos personas civilizadas, así que, el resultado de su debate mental era la venganza.

.

.

—Espero que no te haya molestado acompañarme por el encargo de mi mamá.

—Al contrario, espero que no te haya molestado a ti traerme —Levy negó con la cabeza y sonrió con entusiasmo. En ese momento llegaron a la entrada de la mansión Heartfilia, Lucy se despidió de su amiga y agradeciéndole que la trajera hasta su casa. Luego de despedirse, el auto de Levy se alejo y Lucy se dirigió a la entrada, pero en ese momento alguien la jalo del brazo, llevándola hasta un auto. Todo había sido tan rápido que la joven no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que se vio cara a cara con su "secuestrador".

— ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? Suéltame ahora mismo —exigió la chica mientras forcejeaba para soltarse del agarre.

—¿Te parece gracioso dejarme esperando como un idiota mientras que tú te fuiste por tu cuenta? —Lucy miro a Natsu por un momento y no pudo evitar perderse en la profundidad de su mirada, pero instintivamente desvió sus ojos de los de él y logrando soltarse se aparto de él y le dio la espalda.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Se lo dirás a mi padre?

—No, no quiero causar problemas.

—Vaya, que considerado de tu parte —dijo sarcásticamente la chica, a lo que Natsu la miro de forma fría.

—No pienses que lo hago por ti, lo hago para evitarle un disgusto a tu familia… Así que, lo mejor es que hagamos de cuenta que no paso nada —Lucy frunció el seño y antes de que pudiera protestar, Natsu la tomó nuevamente del brazo para que ambos caminaran en dirección a la entrada.

—Suéltame, puedo caminar sola.

—Lo hare una vez que estemos adentro, es probable que vuelvas a cometer una tontería —la joven Heartfilia lo miro con odio, con uno que jamás creyó sentir por alguien y lo que más le resultaba frustrante, era el hecho de que en esos momentos se sintiera impotente por no poder oponerse. Sin embargo, una parte de ella reflexiono en que en verdad había hecho mal, pero por supuesto no le daría la razón.

Al estar dentro, Natsu inmediatamente la soltó y en ese momento alguien corrió hacía ellos mientras llamaba al chico, se trataba de Michehlle, quien inmediatamente se lanzó al cuello de su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Me alegra que ya estén aquí, estábamos un poco preocupados porque ya estaban demorando —Lucy la miro y la actitud de su hermana le pareció posesiva, aunque no le sorprendió, pues Michelle era así, todo lo que le gustaba se adueñaba de él y lo consideraba suyo y nada más que suyo, aunque a veces solo lo hacía por capricho con tal de no prestar sus cosas a nadie; como aquel oso de felpa de lazo azul en el cuello que tanto le gustaba a Lucy. Recordó cuando ella contaba con cinco años y miro como su hermana aventaba el oso a un contenedor de basura, la niña no lo pensó dos veces y lo saco de allí. Al peluche se le había descocido uno de sus ojos de vidrio y se había ensuciado, por supuesto ella lo lavo y zurció el ojo, como es lógico, la pequeña se llevo varios pinchazos en los dedos al no tener experiencia en cocer, pero a pesar de ser su primera vez no le había quedado mal. Una vez que el oso lucia mejor, se puso a jugar con él, con lo que no contó fue con que Michelle la viera y se lo quitara, alegando que era suyo y que no se lo prestaría. La pequeña lloró y rogó todo el día que le permitiera jugar con él, sin embargo su hermana no tuvo pizca de compadecerse de ella y no se lo presto; poco después Lucy supo por una mujer de la servidumbre que el oso había sido tirado nuevamente, pero esta vez sin que ella pudiera sacarlo de nuevo, pues los contenedores ya había sido vaciados por los hombres que se dedicaban a llevársela.

—Lo sentimos, nos quedamos atrapados en el trafico —se excuso Natsu mientras miraba de reojo a Lucy.

—Bueno, ya no importa, pasemos al comedor ya que la comida está lista —ambos chicos asintieron, mientras que Michelle se abrazaba al brazo de Natsu y este le sonreía.

.

.

Durante la comida, Jude y Natsu se habían puesto hablar sobre política y una que otra trivialidad que solo ellos entendían, de vez en cuando ellas intervenían cuando ellos las involucraban o les pedían su opinión, aunque Lucy solo contestara con monosílabas, ya que se encontraba totalmente desganada y sin ánimos para hablar con todo lo ocurrido. La chica notó que a su padre le simpatizaba el nieto de Makarov, pues inclusive el hombre le había permitido al muchacho tutearlo. Sin embargo, el chico no se permitió hacerlo por respeto.

—Sé que es la primera clase que impartes, pero me gustaría que me hablaras del desempeño de mi hija —Lucy se atraganto con un pedazo de la rebanada del pastel que comían en esos momentos. Natsu la miro por unos segundos y luego miro a Jude con seriedad.

—No le voy a mentir, Señor Heartfilia, su hija puede reprobar la materia —la mirada de disgusto de Jude provoco que la chica bajara la mirada y se mordiera el labio inferior.

—Papá, tu sabes que mis notas son excelentes, solo el Francés…

—No hay excusa, sabes que no tolero las fallas. Me dijiste que con la ayuda de Levy mejorarías, pero ahora me doy cuenta que en vez de estudiar, ella y tu seguramente se la pasan jugando solamente.

—No papá, yo te aseguro…

—Natsu —el chico volteó ante el llamado de Jude y este desvió su mirada de su hija para mirarlo a él. —Me gustaría que tú mismo le dieras clases particulares a mi hija.

—Pero papá —protestaron Lucy y Michelle al unisonó.

— ¿Puedo contar contigo, Natsu? Claro, solo si esto no afecta tus demás compromisos.

Natsu, que hasta ese momento había quedado anonadado con aquella petición, reacciono y reflexiono que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para tomar venganza contra la chica. —Por supuesto, señor, cuente conmigo para eso.

Jude sonrió satisfecho y le agradeció al chico que aceptara, mientras que Michelle hizo una mueca de disgusto y Lucy pedía ser tragada por la tierra. En ese momento la joven se levanto de su asiento, excusándose que tenía mucha tarea y que debía irse para hacerla. Los tres presentes asintieron y ella salió disparada hacía su habitación, cuando se encontró dentro de esta se tumbo en la cama y hundió la cabeza en la almohada. ¿Qué demonios era Natsu Dragneel? ¿Acaso se estaba convirtiendo en una clase de Maldición? Porque esto comenzaba a parecerle algo sobrenatural y macabro. De ser el chico con el que peleo por un lugar en el estacionamiento, a pasar a ser sorpresivamente el novio de su hermana, luego nuevamente sorpresivamente ser su profesor de francés y ahora su tutor… ¿Qué seguía?

.

.

—Debiste negarte —Michelle y Natsu conversaban en el jardín mientras caminaban. La mayor de las dos hermanas miraba con reproche al joven al lado de ella y él solo suspiro con cansancio.

—Lo siento, no me pareció correcto decirle a tu padre que no.

—Ahora tendrás menos tiempo para mí. Tú tienes que trabajar, estudiar y ahora encargarte de que Lucy no repruebe ¿te parece justo? —Natsu se detuvo y metió ambas manos a los bolsillos, Michelle también se detuvo y lo miro con disgusto. Al chico le pareció exagerado su reclamo. Ciertamente desde antes que llegaran a Londres, ella y él peleaban constantemente porque la joven se mostraba dominante y posesiva, cosa que por supuesto a él no le gustaba y eso les traía bastantes problemas.

—Lo mejor es que hablemos después —antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Natsu se despidió de ella y se metió a la mansión para despedirse de Jude. Michelle entre cerró los ojos y decidió hacerle caso, no le gustaba la idea que su insistencia podría hacer enfadar al chico.

Antes de que ella también se metiera miro la ventana de Lucy con odio y apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño con sus uñas, lo cual no le importo. —Es tu culpa.

.

.

Eran las siete de la noche y la vida nocturna comenzaba. Natsu conducía rumbo a un bar donde había sido citado para una reunión con un grupo de viejos amigos. Se sentía emocionado por verlos nuevamente y aunque no había perdido contacto con ellos durante su estadía en Alemania, le era mucho mejor verlos cara a cara. Mientras conducía, a su mente vino el rostro de Lucy y se preguntó si estaría haciendo bien darle aquella lección, bueno, no es que le fuera hacer algo malo, solo que se sentía inquieto en esos momentos por no saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, aunque después de todo se lo merecía; de hecho recordó que la relación con Michelle también comenzó mal cuando se conocieron y ahora curiosamente se llevaba mal con la menor. Ambas poseían un temperamento muy difícil, aunque ciertamente el temperamento de Lucy le parecía más frustrante y en definitiva ambas eran distintas, ya que Michelle le parecía más fría y seria y Lucy era rebelde y orgullosa… Realmente no lo entendía, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que con la menor de los Heartfilia le esperaban muchas cosas…

* * *

**(…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…)**

**Bueno, aquí queda este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Aun no decido si serán largos o cortos los capítulos, pero este a diferencia del anterior fue más corto.**

**En un comentario me pidieron que hubiera Cana x Laxus, aunque ya tengo algunas parejas planeadas como Juvia-Gray, Levy-Gajeel y Erza-Jerall, aun me faltan algunas. Sus ideas y sugerencias serán bienvenidas, así como está n.n**

**Muchas gracias nuevamente por la oportunidad y nos leemos a la próxima :)**


End file.
